


Eggnog: What Not To Do With It

by Terran Dowling (Enby_Entity)



Category: Sastiel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Anyway this is Classic Misunderstanding by Castiel who took something far too literally, Days four and five put together into one, In an effort to catch up, It's actually kind of funny, M/M, Posted on Day five, Really enjoyed writing this, SPNADVENTCALENDAR2019, Such cuties Sam and Cas are, This short is c-u-t-e especially at the end, oooh the fluff at the end!!, thank you for reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Entity/pseuds/Terran%20Dowling
Summary: Every year there's this thing called the Hunter's Christmas Party. The way it works is usually a hunter offers up their home as a place to host this gathering filled with alcohol, delicious food, and swapped out horror stories, both those told before a thousand times, and new tales never before shared. It's a great bonding experience. This year, the hunters realized that Sam and Dean have never hosted this party (because Sam and Dean had never had a permanent residence before), and so the pair are asked if they wanted to host the party at their bunker. Hilarity ensues as Dean tries to prank Sam via Cas, who misunderstands the request in quite a literal way.
Relationships: Brothers Dean and Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Eggnog: What Not To Do With It

Every year a Hunter’s Christmas Party is held in various homes of various hunters. This year, the party fell upon the Winchesters, at their bunker. Sam tried to get them out of it, preferring the more intimate scene of him, his partner Cas, Dean, and Cas’ son Jack. As it turns out, it was two to one (Cas was not at the bunker at the time of the vote) towards having a party, so party at the bunker it was. Cas came home to Sam and Dean arguing in the main room with Jack sitting at the table, headphones on, completely ignoring the world around him. As soon as Cas entered, the brothers shut up. Cas regarded Dean with a narrowed gaze as he made his way down the stairs into the room.

“What?” Dean challenged.

“What’d you do?” Cas asked him, stopping by Sam’s side and folding his arms against his chest as Sam put an arm around his shoulders. Sam sent Dean a smug look that said _ha-ha, now I have someone on my side_.

“Why the hell do you automatically assume _I_ did something?!”

“Because Jack goes out of his way to make Sam happy, whereas you, being his brother and having grown up with him, go out of your way to needlessly stress him out in various forms. So what did you do?”

“Oh, my, G-Look, the Hunter’s Christmas Party falls upon us this year. Sam here,” Dean cast his brother a look of annoyance, “doesn’t want to do it. However, Jack and I do, so he’s out-voted. And before you automatically side with him like you do, you were not here, your say means nothing in this matter, case closed.”

Cas kept his mouth shut, making Sam believe he would’ve indeed voted in favor of his side. However, the truth was that he was rather intrigued about the party. He’d never been to one because neither Sam nor Dean have been to one since he’d known them (they never went to the Christmas parties, due to a hunt always getting in the way). It was something new, and he wanted it just the same as Dean and Jack did. Plus, this way, while Sam no doubt found every excuse not to partake in the party, Cas could keep an eye on Jack to make sure he didn’t drink any alcohol. While he could (and would) tell Dean to make sure Jack behaved, he knew that while Dean knew that the kid was too young to drink, the kid being in such a grown form made it harder for Dean to remember that Jack was hardly even five years old. Especially if Dean was drunk off his ass, like he was bound to get with all the alcohol Cas was sure would be involved.

It would be fine. It might even be fun. And maybe he could convince Sam to join.

“Pst, Cas, hey, c’mere,” Dean whispered later on as Cas was walking around helping Sam decorate the place for the party. He set down the tinsel he was going to hang up on the stair railing and the rafter above and went over to where Dean stood, partly in shadow.

“What are you doing, Dean?”

“ _Shhhh!”_ Dean hissed. “Quiet! I don’t want Sam to hear.”

Cas was very uneasy by this. Dean, however, didn’t let him get in a word of protest edgewise.

“Listen. Sam’s watching me like a hawk so that I don’t spike the punch. However, he is not watching the eggnog. So. I need you between now and when the party starts, to spike the eggnog, okay?”

 _Spike the eggnog?_ Cas wondered. Was it to give it an oaky flavor or something? Humans were weird about their food sometimes. This must be another Human Thing. So he nodded his agreement, heeding Dean’s warning that Sam must not catch him in the act, figuring it was meant as a pleasant surprise for Sam. Sometimes Dean was nice during the holidays. Cas just figured this was another one of those.

 _I’m an angel, dumbass,_ Cas thought at the human, _I know how to be stealthy. Fuck’s sake, Dean._

Of course, what helps is not misunderstanding the task.

He didn’t get his chance until just before the party started.

“Cas, where are you going?” Sam inquired just as Cas got to the stairs.

“Dean said I should greet the guests.”

Sam narrowed his gaze. “Okay…” Dean was nowhere around for him to question and time was up so, Sam let him go, focusing on getting the food placed in the main room.

Sam had finished with the food and was just about to get the eggnog when Cas re-entered the bunker. The main area had already begun to fill with hunters, all of them watching with confusion (Sam as well), as Cas strode down the stairs with great purpose, his arms full of small, wooden spikes.

“Uh, Cas,” Sam tried to inquire as Cas passed him, but Cas was on a Mission, and determined not to spoil it before then.

“Can’t tell you, Sam.”

That’s when Dean understood, spat out the food he’d been chewing in favor of falling to the floor and roaring with laughter. Several hunters started grinning in response, though nobody understood why. Dean’s laughter was also misunderstood by Cas, who figured he was on the right path to what Dean had wanted done. It was clear now that this was a _prank_ upon his brother, and _that_ made much more sense.

He got to the punch bowl full of eggnog in the kitchen and stalled. How was he supposed to put these in? They were much too big for the bowl. Wooden shavings would work but that’d be too dangerous, for the point was it to be seen as a joke wherein nobody would actually drink it. The shavings might go unseen and seriously threaten a life. No, no, that was out. All that was left was to just go back outside, use the hacksaw in the Impala’s trunk to cut them in half, and bring them back in again.

Just as he was about to do that, Sam came in, and blocked the only way out.

“Cas, what in the world are you doing?”

Cas remained calm enough, though his heartbeat had kicked up just a little notch. Part of him did not want to tell Sam what was occurring, but Sam knew weaknesses of his that nobody else knew, and there was no telling if he’d put that knowledge to use to get the answer he so desired, and Cas didn’t really want to find out, given the embarrassing conclusion it’d draw (embarrassing with all the other people nearby, that is; if they were alone, however...that was a different story).

“So, Dean wanted me to spike the eggnog.”

At first, Sam was very confused. Because his human brain knew that spike, in this instance, meant putting alcohol in the eggnog, but taking in the wooden _spikes_ laying in Castiel’s arms at the moment, Sam figured it out.

And down he went, also roaring with laughter.

Now Cas was completely lost. He’d understood Dean’s laughter, but Sam’s made no sense. Sam should’ve been angry, or at least annoyed…not rolling around on the floor clutching his sides struggling to breathe as the laughter convulsed his body.

“Sam?? What’s so funny?”

Sam got himself under control far faster than Dean had (Dean was still giggling, in fact) and got to his feet. He wiped the tears from his eyes, steadied his breathing, and approached his beloved.

“Honey,” he took the spikes from Cas’ arms, put them in a spot that was out of the way, returned to Castiel, took his face in his hands, and just kissed him.

While Cas enjoyed the kiss that ended up going on far longer than Sam had intended (that was perfectly fine with Sam as well), part of his mind was trying desperately to understand what was going on, and that was a feeling he never liked.

“Sam,” he tried to speak, only to find out that it was a bit difficult to part from Sam’s lips at the moment; still, he kept trying, “Sam…Sa…mm, Sam-mmm.” He gave up.

Given a few more minutes, Sam finally eased back, took in a deep breath, and let it out in a contented sigh. Cas studied his hazel gaze for any clue as to what was going on, but all he saw (much to his stuttering heart’s joy) was pure affection.

“You know, Cas, I really enjoy, just really love the way your mind works sometimes. For example, sweetheart, when Dean said to spike the eggnog?”

“Yeah…” Cas watched as Sam left his arms to go over to the alcohol cabinet, get out a bottle of rum, come back over, and open it.

“He meant this.” Sam made like he was going to pour some into the eggnog, did not, replaced the cap instead, and set the bottle upon the counter next to the eggnog.

Cas understood that it should've explained everything.

It did not.

“I don’t understand.”

“I guess it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, does it? It's just slang most humans grow up hearing. Anyways,” Sam let out a giggle, “it’s pretty funny if you think about the fact that you though he meant actual spikes. How even were you going to manage that?" Giggles turned back into laughter, though it wasn't nearly as rambunctious as the first bout had been.

Cas tried to be annoyed at Sam for laughing at him, but found he could not. It’d been awhile since he’d heard Sam laugh, and all he could do was marvel at the sound he'd been blessed with hearing a second time that evening.

“I love the way you laugh; you're beautiful, Sam,” Cas blurted out, unable to help himself.

All at once, the world shrunk down to just the two of them.

“You’re one that’s beautiful, Cas,” Sam returned, moving in closer. The pair came together, Sam’s arms around Cas’ waist, Cas’ arms around Sam’s neck, automatically beginning to sway side to side as faint music from the main room drifted its way into the kitchen. It wasn’t long before their lips locked and everything else was forgotten.

Dean, worried about the sudden silence, excused himself from the party (five more hunters had shown up and four of them had asked where the eggnog was), and went to the kitchen to find out what was up. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks in the doorway and melted his heart. Cas and Sam were swaying side to side, Cas’ head resting upon Sam’s shoulder now, Sam’s head resting against Cas’, both of them with their eyes closed, both of them obviously in love. They blocked the path to the eggnog, but that was okay. He decided it’d be best to leave them be for the time being. 

“Merry Christmas, you two,” he murmured as he backed out.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” they murmured in unison. Dean just about lost his Macho Cool to squee at the pair, but managed to control it…if only barely.

Those two were just too fudgin’ cute together.


End file.
